


Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Childhood, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Growing Up Together, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU Madeline, Raymond and Kevin are all friends ,Kevin is out of the closet to all of them. Ray isn't out yetKevin is in love with Raymond but thinks Raymond likes Madeline and finally expresses his feelings(They are all 16ish )
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH this is my first Fan fiction 
> 
> Had this idea while listening to Heather -Conan gray . and now cant get it out of my head.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (full disclosure: Might be trash )

1976  
\--------------------

Raymond Jacob Holt sits on his bed with his telephone which his mother Laverne Holt and sister Debbie Holt bought him for his 13th birthday ever since then he has been putting it to good use most often for contacting Madeline Wunch and Kevin Cozner . Kevin M. Cozner Lives a few streets down with his homophobic parents, Abigail and Harold Cozner also his brother Martin Cozner he had not came out to them yet and he was not planning on it any time soon . Madeline Wunch's Parents moved around a lot and she decided to live with her grandparents near Kevin and Raymond, Madeline had no siblings and She barely had anything in common with them as Kevin was Shy and Raymond Didn't like talking about Love interests so she had to really try to make conversations but one thing they all liked it going and walking around town at night.

\---------------------------------------

Raymond Stood up and began walking around his room waiting for Kevin to pick up as they had planned to go out that night with Madeline to a restaurant as a group .Not long after he had started calling a familiar voice picked up, it was Martin Cozner, Kevin's Brother.

"Hello,This is Raymond Holt i am calling to talk to Kevin Cozner"

"Oh hey Raymond ,i'll hand the phone over to Kevin one sec "

Raymond Waited patiently for Kevin as he always does as soon as Kevin got on the phone a smile found its way onto Raymonds face 

"Hello Kevin i am just calling about tonight we will be going out at 8:30 if that time is suitable " Raymond said smiling as he talked 

"Its great, i will be ready by then i will see you tonight Ray " Kevin said nervously as he does 

Ray Quickly Calls Madeline about where they would be meeting and the time , he informed her and she started to get ready.

Raymond hung up and put down the phone then proceeded to go over to his closet to find his nicest casual outfit after looking for a while a sweater which he had kept for a special occasion caught his eye he had, had this sweater for 2 years at this point but ultimately choose a tux, Ray still made the decision to keep the sweater folded nicely in his pocket incase he gets cold or someone needs it. Finally he combs his fluffy black hair , washes his face and teeth then walks out of his house while Debbie taunts him.

As Ray walks down the street he see's Kevin and Madeline standing there early waiting, he waves and they wave back and head inside. Raymond walked towards them and entered they sat down at a both next to Madeline and Kevin. 

Kevin was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt, a black bow tie and a dark suit jacket and Madeline was wearing a black button up shirt and black trousers.

They all made small talk and began ordering 

"i will have .... a salad "Kevin said politely 

"i will as-well thank you " Raymond said 

"you guys are boring , i will have a cheese burger please " Madeline said judgmentally 

There food arrived and they started eating and talking

"So what have you been up to Kev, got a boyfriend yet ?" Madeline asked 

"No, actually also if i did i would be kicked out by now " Kevin shook his head 

"hmm, thats neat "

"well, what about you Madeline?" Raymond injected 

She blushed 

"Nope , I'm too sexy for one " she smirked 

Raymond chuckled while looking at Madeline

Kevin could feel the jealously of his love for Raymond rush over him but managed to stay contempt 

Once they had eaten they decided to walk around town like they usually did , While walking Raymond saw that Madeline had begun shivering and he gave her his sweater which he had kept.

"Thank you Raymond " Madeline said Nicely

"No problem Madeline " 

Kevin could feel the jealously about to combust out of him combined with sadness , he tucked his hands into his suit pockets and continued talking to them. Raymond and Kevin dropped Madeline off at her house and started walking back to theres...

"Raymond, could you walk me home ?" Kevin asked as he regretted what he said instantly 

"Sure,Kevin" Raymond smiled 

As they arrived at Kevin's house Kevin said his goodbyes 

"Thank you again Raymond and also could you meet me on Wednesday at about 5pm ish at the cafe down the street ?" Kevin asked 

"i will check my calendar and call you back" 

Kevin smiled and walked inside 


	2. Wunch Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wunch and Kevin talk ? maybe about Ray??!!
> 
> BTW ( lets just say this is in the December Holidays )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fan fiction is weird ... but really fun
> 
> i'll try to update every couple days but schools just came back and i'm getting used to my timetable

Kevin smiled as he walked in glancing back to see Ray slightly smiling only Kevin could read His face, as Kevin walked in he was expecting to be screamed at by his incredibly strict parents but instead he only saw his brother Martin standing getting water from their kitchen.

"Heyy Kevin"Martin exclaimed 

Kevin jumped and covered his mouth 

"FUC-oh hey Marty" 

"You better go upstairs mom and dad are saying prayers , so you must be upstairs "

"ah okay but don't say anything to them seriously "

"yeah okay..." Marty promised as Kevin walked upstairs and entered his room

Kevin knew from day one of having met Raymond that he was special to him , he didn't understand why until recently because he had started to develop romantic feeling towards Ray he knew it was "wrong" and his parents had always told him that even though he disagreed. He came to the conclusion that he was gay and attempted to come out over time. they obviously ignored him and never brought it up they always disapproved of anything that was a "sin"  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Kevin couldn't sleep he never understood why he was so attached to Raymond he had other crushes on guys before but not like his on Raymond...  
suddenly.... 

*RING*  
*RING*  
*RING*  
*RING*

as he was thinking and contemplating a ring from downstairs caught his attention, Kevin raced downstairs being careful not to awake anyone and answered to phone quietly. Madeline Spoke in a confident and toneless

"Kevin, I'm going over to your house tomorrow, well this morning anyway were going on a walk you cant say no its important" Madeline Announced in a stoic manner 

"okay, but can you tell me wh-"

"NO i can not i will explain later its important " Madeline quickly hung up and Kevin slowly crept upstairs replaying the interaction as he tends to overthink things .

\--------------------------------––––––––––--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday  
8:32am  
Cozner Household  
\----------------

Kevins alarm went off and he jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom him and his brother shared as he left he shoved on a random white t-shirt with blue writing, black trousers and a light blue vertical flannel,Kevin walked downstairs being met by his brother who had a glass of orange juice in hand, Kevin decided getting toast was a good idea and put some bread in the toaster, he waited for a while and as the toast popped out the door rang a series of times he knew it was Madeline and went to answer hopefully it was Madeline if not he was screwed.

He went over to answer but was cut of by his father Harold 

He was a very intimidating man and tends to judge many people off of everything , Harold opened the door , Madeline stood there nervously watching Kevin in the background putting his shoes on after two minutes of small talk Harold Cozner stepped aside and Kevin walked over to Madeline.  
He instantly knew how his Mother would react once he gave her a clear view of them together...

"Kevin is this your girlfriend ! i Knew you weren't Gay! " Abagail Cozner shouted Excitedly "ooo and a blonde such good taste " 

Kevin frowned at Madeline and glared at her to talk. "Well...No but yes?"

"what does that mean " she questioned angrily grasping her fist 

Kevin had dealt with this since he was young any mention of sexuality was forbidden and when it was mentioned it was mentioned as a "sin" 

"well were not really official yet but okay we have to go bye" Kevin shouted back as he grabbed Madelines hand and rushed out the door they walked down the street near a large oak tree where they spotted a bench and sat down, out of breath Kevin couldn't speak nearly throwing up 

"Wow, they really think you're straight don't they " she said sarcastically 

"Yeah, but i can't come out sorry for putting you in that situation" Kevin stared at Madeline as she smiled 

"No its fine "

"Can you tell me what this is about ?"

"Well its complicated but *ahem* she cleared her throat"  
" .....I know you like Raymond" she quickly spoke  
"But i do as-well and i wont let you take him away from me" "I don't and how did you get this information? perhaps Martin?" "Kevin, Kevin , Kevin its so obvious your'e so protective and jealous" Madeline explained 

Kevin glared at her innocently he could feel the tears filling up his eyes as he had just be found out 

she knows how could she know , how did she figure out? all these thoughts rushed through his head 

Kevin looked her in the eyes trying to be intimidating but failing badly unable to fathom words from tears falling out his eyes , he walked away unable to look back 

Madeline smiled as her plan to make Kevin too scared and upset to confess had worked and now she could have Ray to herself...unless he was gay? how could she not think of that possibility !! Madeline sighed as she walked back to her house not regretting anything, Kevin on the other hand couldn't stop regretting everything why did he pick up the phone he thought 

in tears Kevin walked inside his eyes red walking into his bedroom falling into his bed staring at the ceiling for hours not moving until his parents shouted on him to go downstairs for dinner which he quickly ate and went up to cry again....  


**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating soon!! ive just been busy


End file.
